


{ CSOR: Prologue }

by Fallenmemes



Series: { CLEAR SKIES OVER RUIN } [1]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenmemes/pseuds/Fallenmemes
Summary: Moreover of a test to see how the hell this site works than an actual series entry, but I decided to throw in some important hints/lore just to make it more relevant.And yes, my first work is already going to be a series. Bad idea? Probably. But I'll see how it pans out.
Series: { CLEAR SKIES OVER RUIN } [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662712





	{ CSOR: Prologue }

'>TERMINAL NO.4867

>ENTRY NAME: Project L.E-56

>DECRYPTING...

>...

>...

>...

>ENTRY DECRYPTED. BEGINNING...

>Further tests with the Life-Eater virus have been proven successful. Additionally, the 'anthrite' project we finished back in 2016 has wormed it's way into relevancy again. To everyone's surprise, the virus is ineffective against them, to the point that anthrite treatment could double as a emergency 'vaccine' of sorts, should the bacteria be stolen. My assistant accounted this to the way the human and animal cells of the subject are 'spliced' together, which 'disorientates' the virus in some way, which will either cause it to die out, or at least delay it long enough to be treated. However, the incubation time for the virus has mutated to 1 hour instead of the usual 5 hours, shifting the breach scenario from code red to code black. It is now capable of rendering humanity utterly extinct.

>END OF LOG

>PRINT ENTRY? (Y/N)

>Y

>PRINTING ENTRY...

>...

>...

>...

>ENTRY PRINTED. HAVE A SAFE AND PRODUCTIVE DAY.'

-NEXUS printed entry log


End file.
